


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Nothing_is_Real



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_is_Real/pseuds/Nothing_is_Real
Summary: A friend talks to a friend who’s far away across the milky seas.





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

“Hello there, my old friend.”

The sun had sunken below the horizon and the stars had shown themselves, shining upon the earth like millions of eyes.

“I’m talking to you again. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, y’know... it’s been twenty-seven years. Twenty-seven long, long years. 

“So anyways, how’s it going up there? I’ve wondered about it. I mean, we’re all going to wind up there, I suppose. Just taking the long way round.

A restless breeze was softly rustling and caressing the world.

“Oh, and, just thought I might tell you this—there’s this film about you—well, about us, you and me and Rog and Deaky—it’s released a few weeks ago. Rog and I worked really hard on it. It’s fantastic. You’d love it.

“Hey, they say nothing gold can stay. Just like those fleeting golden stars in the night sky. Like a passing song, they’re here and they’re gone. But you see—we will remember you, Fred. The world remembers you. And always will. 

“Hey, look, you’re there—across the universe—you’ve got forever.”

The moonless sky had never seemed more calm and peaceful.

“Wait for us. Good night, m’friend.”

Silence fell. The stars seemed to shine even brighter as footsteps rang out in the lonely street. The figure of an old, curly-haired man emerged from the shadows. He took one last look at the vast night sky, and then disappeared into the doorway. 

The dreamlike aura of the stars just seemed to remind him of how real life was.

Nothing gold can stay.


End file.
